custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Drex
Drex is a Zesk accompanying Verex and Ranzesk. Biography Early Life Drex was part of the Sand Tribe, under command of the Element Lord of Sand, and was experimented upon by the Great Beings, given a stinger tail and more bestial appearance. On Spherus Magna, Drex was a leader amongst his people, and he wore unique armor to symbolize this. Following the events of the Core War and the Shattering, Drex was stranded on Bara Magna, where he gradually devolved into a more primal state, as with all members of his tribe. Some time following the Sand Tirbe's devolution, Drex became the leader of a pack of Zesk. This changed when a Vorox appeared and took over the pack, forcing Drex to leave. He spent a number of years alone until he came across the former Rock Agori Ranzesk. Soon the two began working together to find armor, weapons, and tools in the wastelands to sell to other villagers. Some time later, Drex was scouring the wastelands with Ranzesk when he came across the mutant Skrall Verex, who was comatose and weak from wandering the desert. Though Ranzesk attempted to leave the Skrall to his fate, Drex was telepathically influenced by an unknown being into convincing his fellow Agori into giving Verex aid. Later, Drex witnessed Verex awaken and listened as he and Ranzesk discussed amongst themselves. They then traveled to the village of Vulcanus, where he remained with Verex whilst Ranzesk entered the village to pick up supplies. During this time, Drex attempted to steal Verex's water bottle, although the exiled Skrall retaliated fiercely and tried to remove the canteen from the Zesk's grip. Giving up, Drex let go, sending Verex tumbling into the sand. Ranzesk then returned with Raanu and Magmus, and convinced Verex to fight against a Skrall warrior on the Fire Tribe in exchange for several supplies. After convincing the villagers that Verex would be fighting for them, Drex and Ranzesk accompanied Verex into the arena, and after a brief discussion with the mutant Skrall, retired to the arena's stands to watch the match. Following Verex's victory, Drex expressed his delight at Verex's success alongside Ranzesk. Two days later, Verex decided to part ways with Drex and Ranzesk in order to confront Tuma. However, before he could do so, Ranzesk raised several facts that convinced Verex rethink his plans. After preparing Ranzesk's vehicle for travel, the trio set off for Tajun, in order to resupply there, before moving on. Travels with Verex After their visit to the water village, Drex, Ranzesk, and Verex departed for Tesara in order to rest. There, after being admitted entrance to the village by the village guard, Solnohk, Drex and his friends went in search of the local inn. During their search, the group came across two of Ranzesk's friends, Kentark and Lekrex. After briefly discussing Verex's victory (with the Skrall introducing himself as Reshnez), Lekrex and Kentark offered to take the trio to the village's arena to watch a practice match between a Glatorian trainee named Vernax and Magmus, who was visiting to see if Vernax was skilled enough to train under him. After Magmus accepted him, Kentark decided to arrange rooms in the inn for Drex and his friends before discussing the terms of Vernax's recent victory over a veteran Skrall named Jornek. After learning of the incident that occurred during Vernax's battle, Drex and Ranzesk retired to their room in order to gain some sleep. The following morning, Drex and his friends left Tesara, and after a day of traveling, arrived in the village of Iconox in the White Quartz Mountains. There, they agreed to aid Kuzak and Gelu in their attempt to rescue Arctica and Metus from a Skopio that had pinned them in a cave. Upon arriving at the scene, the group quickly realized that the creature wasn't a real Skopio after taking a proper observation of it, and eventually discovered it was in fact Telluris piloting his Skopio-XV1 vehicle. After coming up with a plan, Drex aided Verex and the others as they battled Telluris whilst a mysterious being watched them. As Verex, Gelu, and Kuzak battled Telluris, Drex and Ranzesk attempted to rescue Arctica and Metus, though before they could do so, Telluris fired at the cave's mouth, succeeding in blocking it off. With the entrance blocked off, Drex dug an underground tunnel into the cave, allowing Arctica and Metus to escape through it. However, not long after they had emerged from their hideout, the deranged warrior fired at Drex and his friends, sending them reeling backwards. Whilst Verex distracted Telluris, Drex regrouped with Gelu and the others, and together, they challenged Telluris, though to no effect, and were quickly swept away by another blast of energy. Recovering, Drex and Ranzesk found Verex fighting Telluris in the Skopio's cockpit. Ti avoid getting trampled, Drex and Ranzesk moved the unconscious forms of Arctica, Gelu, and Kuzak away from the battlefield. At a safer distance, the group witnessed Verex defeat Telluris. Rushing to the scene, the group congratulated Verex at his victory. However, their praises were interrupted by Telluris' escape, though the group decided not to pursue. New Endolise The group then returned to Iconox. A few days later, Drex and Ranzesk awoke to find Verex gone, and began asking the local Agori as to where he had gone. Eventually, they came across Kuzak, who revealed that Verex had set off for Roxtus using the treacherous route of Rekna's Trail. Wishing to find their friend, despite his abandonment of them, Drex used his keen sense of smell to track Verex down, though not long after, they were ambushed by a pack of Vorox lead by Zecrek, Inzek, and Korjek. Before they could make a stand, Verex was rendered unconscious, and Drex and Ranzesk were left with no choice but to travel with Inzek and Korjek, who took them to their underground village of New Endolise. There, they met the tribe's elder, Ankum, before he briefly retired to his chambers. Rojek, Inzek, and Drezdak then brought Verex into their company, and after debating with Ankum the reasons behind their capture, were escorted into another room where Ankum began sharing their tribe's history with them. After Ankum finished reminiscing, he convinced Drex and the others to spend the night with them before resuming their travels. Later, Drex and Ranzesk were escorted by Rojek and Drukzen to the village's training center, where they witnessed Verex's struggle to master his new form. They then sought out Ankum in hopes that the elder would train Verex. However, Ankum refused to assist Verex, though eventually promised to teach him after Drex, Ranzesk, and Verex agreed to assist Ankum and Inzek locate a number of their missing villagers. Teaming up with Inzek, Ranzesk, and Verex, Drex set out into the wilderness of the wastelands again, this time headed for the area of Gaqual's last known appearance. Eventually, the group stopped to rest for the night. Early the next morning, Inzek left for a time to scout the area before returning to the camp. After teasing Verex a little, she prompted the others to start moving so they could resume their search. At one point during their journey, Verex slipped and fell into a Sand Newt den. While unhurt by the incident, the Skrall was completely covered in the slime produced by the Sand Newts, much to Inzek's delight. The fall and Inzek's teasing only served to feed Verex's temper. Eventually, the group found another campsite, though before they could set up, Verex and Inzek began arguing back and forth, unaware that the group was being stalked by someone until Ranzesk and Drex pointed it out. Moments later, the group came under attack by the Fire Tribe outcast known as Malum, who attempted to rob Verex and the others of their food, water, and other supplies. Before he could do so, however, Malum was subdued by the combined efforts of the group. When Inzek attempted to thank Verex for his quick thinking, the Skrall simply snorted in indifference, though was persuaded by Ranzesk to return the gesture. As Inzek was prepared to send Malum on his way, the ex-Glatorian stated that he had been stalking the group for some time, and claimed to know what they were searching the area, and who they were searching for, attempting to use this knowledge as leverage with the group in hopes of gaining their food and water. Verex soon managed to come up with a comprimise: if he defeated Malum in an arena-style duel, Malum would revel the information they needed; if Malum won, the Fire warrior would claim the resourced he desired. After a moment of thought, Malum agreed. Upon completing their preparations, Verex and Malum started their battle. The fight was long and brutal, and at one point tipped in Malum's favor. Before he could finish Verex, however, the mutant's bestial side began to assert itself, granting the Skrall the ruthlessness of a beast. This allowed Verex to swiftly turn the tide, and he repeatedly thrashed the exile to the point where he even attempted to kill him, ignoring protests for his allies. As Verex made his final assault, however, Malum managed to scoop up the Skrall's discarded sword and fire its Thornax Launcher. The explosive fruit hit Verex head-on, effectivly ending the match with Malum as the victor, as the Skrall was too injured to continue. When Malum attempted to finish Verex once and for all, the group came to his aid, with Ranzesk and Drex tending to Verex's wounds. Some time after this, Verex accepted Drex and Ranzesk as his companions on his travels. During this time, Drex and his companions prevented a caravan raid at the hands of the bandit Frehsk. After Verex began investigating the mysterious Glatorian Abductions, Drex was instructed to help establish an alliance between the mutant Skrall and the leader of a Vorox and Zesk pack known as Zecrek. Recently, Drex accompanied Verex and Ranzesk to Vulcanus, where Verex got a job to represent the Fire Tribe in an arena battle in Iconox. Once they arrived, Drex watched the battle with Ranzesk and a few other Agori. Later, while preparing to leave, the trio were approached by Vernax and Grepex. Society of Guardians They were later transported to the fortress of Toa Akatark where they met several inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. Drex later left for Bara Magna along with Verex and Ranzesk, who had declined membership. Days after returning, Drex and the others made their way to Tesara where they watched a battle between Flardrek and Solnohk. Later, Drex and his companions left Tesara. While traveling the wastelands, they met two Glatorian, Lotawn and Xeptek, who learned of Verex's attempts to discover the ones behind the Glatorian disappearances. They were invited back to Lotawn's home where the others began discussing the abductions. Later, Ranzesk, Drex, and Verex decided to leave the Sanctuary in order to attend to some business in Vulcanus. Whilst Drex and Ranzesk went ahead on the Cendox K5, Verex stayed behind in order to bid farewell to Lotawn and the others. Later, Verex's ally Inzek met up with them, and informed Drex and his companions that a band of rogue Skrall were coming to capture them. Seeing this as an ideal opportunity to uncover the truth about the abductions, Drex, Verex, and Ranzesk planned to allow themselves to get captured in order to be brought to the hideout of the abduction's mastermind. While traveling, Drex and Ranzesk were attacked, as expected, by a band of Skrall, Bone Hunters, and Agori outcasts led by the exiled Skrall Kelx. When Verex arrived shortly afterward, Kelx and the others surrounded Verex and forced him to surrender to them. Later, Drex and Ranzesk were placed in cell in the fortress of the Skrall Skirvex. After awakening Ranzesk, the pair were confronted by Frehsk, who had similarly been captured. Before the bandit could punish the two Agori for their previous actions against him, the Fire Glatorian Flardrek stepped in, and stopped Frehsk. Shortly afterwards, Flardrek, who had mistaken Ranzesk for a member of the Rock Tribe, began questioning him on why the Rock Tribe would be causing such abductions. After explaining that he was no longer a servant of Tuma, Ranzesk and Drex began explaining their theories on the Glatorian abductions. Later, Verex was thrown into his cell, and revealed that a substance had been pumped into his body that weakened him too the point where he couldn't attempt to escape. After discussing the mutant Skrall's condition, Verex fell unconscious. When he reawoke, Verex, suffering from severe hallucinations, attacked his allies, and sent Drex reeling backwards. He then watched helplessly as Verex continued to assault his cellmates, until Flardrek dealt a blow to the face strong enough to knock the Skrall out. Fearing for Verex's stability, the group vowed to escape. After the others came up with a strategy, Drex hid himself in a corner of the upper part of the cell, and when Ranzesk gave the command after a pair of Skrall guards entered the chamber, the Zesk leapt on one of the jailers. After a brief struggle, Drex dived off the Skrall on Ranzesk's orders when Frehsk fired the contents of a Thornax Launcher at the guard. After Frehsk departed, Flardrek insisted that they attempt an escape. Despite Drex's reluctance to leave Verex, the Zesk eventually agreed to leave with Ranzesk and Flardrek, though not before promising the unconscious Verex they would return. Eventually, they stumbled into a chamber where Skirvex was inspecting a group of captured warriors, prompting the Skrall to knock Flardrek unconscious and return Ranzesk and Drex to their cells. Upon recovering from their wounds, Drex, Ranzesk, and Flardrek confronted the newly captured warriors, who revealed themselves to Vernax, Nepzek, and Ignika Nui. Inzek arrived soon after, dismissing the guards, and attempting to break them out. However, when Ranzesk revealed that Verex had been taken away to be enslaved, she rushed off to rescue, forgetting to unlock the cell door. Ignika Nui then used his powers to transform into a larger form, and utilized his greater strength to break down their cell door. Escaping, Drex and Ranzesk met up with Rojek and Drukzen before heading down to the fortress' stables to recover their transportation. Upon arriving, they were confronted by a pair of Bone Hunters assigned to tame Verex's Rock Steed, Reshnez. Before the hunters could attack, they were defeated by an agitated Reshnez. Soon after, a juvenile female Vorox named Reesha entered the room being pursued by a Skrall guard. Before the Skrall could capture and the others, Vernax released a bust of air that sent him reeling. Upon questioning the young Vorox, Ranzesk learned her to be none other than Reesha, the very Vorox Zecrek was searching for. Knowing her significance to Zecrek, Drex and Ranzesk convinced Flardrek to allow her to tag along. After Ignika Nui returned with Verex and Inzek, the group fled Skirvex's fortress and returned to the Sanctuary. There, Ignika Nui cured Verex of his infection, and left Drex, Ranzesk, and Inzek to watch over the Skrall whilst he departed with several other Society agents to defeat Skirvex. When the warrior returned from his failed vendetta, Drex witnessed Verex's awakening, and his reluctant cooperation with the Society of Guardians. Drex then watched a practice battle between Flardrek and Lotawn before Ignika Nui returned and introduced his ally Henarck. Abilities & Traits As far as Zesk go, Drex is a crafty and resourceful sort who has an undying loyalty to those he considers members of his pack. After beginning to travel with Verex, Drex developed a sense of loyalty towards the exiled Skrall, seeing him as a type of "pack leader". Because of this, Verex occasionally refers to Drex as his "pet." He is a fierce fighter who has been known to use tactics not commonly utilized by his kind, allowing him to catch his foes off-guard. Drex can speak a broken version of the Agori language as well as his own. Like all Zesk, Drex possesses a scorpion-like tail and claws in addition to enhanced senses of sight and smell. Being a member of the Sand Tribe, Drex is also an excellent tunneler. He can also regurgitate a special musk that allows Vorox and other Zesk to identify Drex's companions as allies of the Sand Tribe, allowing them to travel through otherwise hostile territory. Drex also acts as a type of translator for his companions when faced with Sand Tribe members who are speaking in their own language. Like Zecrek, Drex possesses unusually dark colored armor for a Zesk, with his armor having once been a status symbol within the Sand Tribe, meant to denote his role as a leader. Stats Trivia *Along with Zecrek, the original reasoning for Drex's unique coloring was because of a rare genetic mutation which causes odd coloration. Upon realizing that the inhabitants of Bara Magna wore armour sets over their organic anatomy, the reason for Drex's color was changed to avoid confusion. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Zesk Category:Agori Category:Toa Hydros Category:Sand Tribe